Takeru's Fever
by Draco and Amethyst Sweetie
Summary: Takeru contracts some kind of illness and passes out in class. Hikari and new Friend Amanda take him to the nurses office, only to find that his temperature is 102! This is a Birthday present for our sister/cousin even though her b-day was in May! R&R!!


Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon, or the characters, and Digimon doesn't own the character 'Amanda.' Nobody does - she is a real

Person and though she is obligated by law to do as her parents say for another two years, I still don't think they own her.

This is a birthday present for Amanda (she's twelve now!)

TAKERU'S FEVER

By Draco and Amethyst Sweetie

Mr. Nagima was at the front of the classroom blabbing on about something math-related. Near the back was Takeru Takaishi, in

Between his two best friends, Amanda Rae and Hikari Kamiya. Amanda and Kari were leaned over and quietly chatting. Suddenly thetwo started giggling. Amanda looked to Takeru to see if he had caught the joke as well, but instead of laughing, the boy was quietly wheezing.

"Are you okay, Takeru? That was a joke about Daisuke, you know. And it was pretty funny." But then Amanda stopped to look closer at her friend. "Your face is all red...and you're sweating,"

"TK, are you okay?" Hikari asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Instead of answering, Takeru took another ragged gasp.

Hikari reached out and gently moved the bangs out of his eyes, but as she did she realized that his skin was warm, much warmer than it should have been. She moved her hand back to his forehead.

"Oh my God, TK, you're burning up!"

"We have to take you to the nurses office!" Amanda cried.

"No..." Takeru responded, "I'll be... fine."

"But- you're wheezing, and..."

Then TK coughed and took another ragged gasp, this one worse than the others, and his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped over, first hitting his desk and then falling toward Amanda. It caught Amanda by surprise and she barley had time to reach out to grab him. She managed to stop him from hitting the floor too hard.

Hikari stood up fast making her chair screech in protest. Hikari screamed out, "TK, TK, speak to me!"

Both Hikari and Amanda had tears in their eyes. Being a new digi-destined, Amanda had only known Takeru for a short time, but they had become very close.

" Takeru!" Amanda cried.

By this time everybody could see that something was wrong. The class was silent except for Hikari and Amanda who were trying to get

TK to wake up.

"Mr. Nagima, what do we do?" Hikari screamed, very worried that TK might be in some serious trouble. Mr.Nagima knelt down and took TK's temperature with his eyes widened.

" We have to get him to the nurse's office right away!" Mr.Nagima said. The teacher scooped the limp boy into his arms and ran out of the class calling to Hikari and Amanda to come with him. They immediately got up and ran out into the hall. On the way to the nurse's office, Amanda noticed that Takeru's hat fell off. She picked it up and continued down the hall. Mr.Nagima put TK down on a bed and called for the nurse. Amanda and Hikari were close behind. They stood anxiously awaiting the news.

" Is he going to be all right?" asked Amanda hesitantly fearing the answer she did not want to hear.

"Hikari," the nurse instructed, "get a blanket from the closet!" Hikari got up. "Amanda put that cloth under cold water. Now go!" The girls did as they were told quickly. The nurse put the cloth on Takeru's head and pulled the thick blanket over TK up to his neck. She then took a thermometer out of a drawer and stuck it in TK's mouth.

" Hmmmm," the nurse said.

"What! What!" Amanda demanded. The nurse looked at the two girls.

"His temperature is 101. As long as the fever doesn't get any worse, he will be OK., but we need to get the fever down. Amanda, I need you to keep this cold compress cold for him in a few minutes. Go get it wet again all right?" Amanda nodded. Hikari sighed nervously looking at her best friend. TK was very,very white except his cheeks. They were bright Red and he was sweating.

"Oh,God, please let him be OK!" Hikari whispered under her breath, as a tear slid from each eye. "Please."

The nurse came back in and said, "I just called his mom and she's at work and she won't be here for an hour. If he gets any hotter, I'm going to have to call an ambulance. But I hope it doesn't come to that, though. "Amanda got up and ran the cloth under cold water again.

She placed it on TK's forehead.

''OK,'' the nurse stated, "You can go now."

''No way!'' the two girls said at the same time. ''We're not leaving him like this!''

''OK, you can stay but don't come running to me if you get in trouble. Just tell me when he wakes up, OK? I need to give him some pills. The girls' faces lit up.

''Thank you!'' they both said at the same time. Their smiles faded quickly as they looked at their beloved TK. Amanda had Takure's hat clutched tightly in her hands. Hikari started to cry.

Amanda said, ''It's OK, Hikari, I'm sure he will be OK,'' although she wasn't.

Fifteen minutes later, Amanda got up, took the cloth, and put it under cold water as she had been doing. Again she placed it lightly on

Takeru's forehead. Just then TK's eyes shut tighter and he moaned. He then opened his eyes reluctantly. His vision was bleary and he could hear voices but they didn't make sense. His chest was heavy and he felt very tired and cold. He began to shiver. Amanda went and got him another blanket and gently placed it over his quivering body. Takeru could see two people standing over him, but the room was spinning so he shut his eyes. He was really scared.The voices he heard were starting to make sense. TK recognized them to be Hikari and Amanda right away without opening his eyes. Hikari looked at Amanda and then looked back at TK. Takeru was calling out for

Patamon over and over.

''Poor TK. He wants Patamon so bad,'' Amanda said quietly more to herself. ''Takeru, he's not here. He's at home, remember?'' TK coughed and then rolled over onto his side.

''Takeru, can you hear us?'' Hikari asked nicely.

"Yes," said a very small shaky voice that came from Takeru. TK coughed again.

''What happened! Where's Patamon?'' TK whispered.

''He's at your house, remember? You didn't bring him to school today, TK. And you have a fever and you're in the nurse's office."

''Where's Amanda?'' TK asked.

"I'm right here, Takeru.''

''I hope I didn't scare you two much. If I did I'm sorry, but you have to understand I don't feel good at all.'' That was followed be a spell of coughing.

''We know, TK, we know. Its, OK, Takeru. Your mom is coming to get you and we're going to get Yamato for you, OK?'' Amanda said.

"Yeah, yes, get Yamato for me. But don't scare him though. Just tell him that I don't feel..good...and...I...''TK trailed off as he fell asleep. It hurt Hikari and Amanda to see their best friend like this. TK was curled up in the fetal position and he was shivering. The nurse decided to give him a shot instead of pills.The shot was a medicine for children's fevers. It had codeine in it.

''Codeine can make some people hallucinate,'' the nurse explained. "But that's pretty uncommon. Just keep an eye on him."

''I'll go get Yamato while you stay here!'' Hikari instructed. ''OK?''

''OK!'' Amanda said, looking over at Takeru who was starting to call out for Patamon again. Again Amanda took the cloth and she wrung it out in the sink. It was amazing that it had only been a good five minutes since the last time she wet the cloth. And already the water in the cloth was really warm. She ran it under the cold water and then placed it on him. The cold water startled him and he let out a quick moan.

''Shhhhhhh," Amanda instructed the boy soothingly. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the nose.

With that he rolled over and said, " I love you, Patamon."

Amanda just smiled. Patamon meant the world to him. She knew exactly how he felt. She also had a Patamon, but her's was dark brown.

Hikari ran as fast as she could down the hall to the senior's side of the school. She turned a corner and slammed into someone. They both went flying.

'' 0h, my God, I'm so sorry!'' Hikari said. She looked up to see whom she had just hit. Taichi. "0h, Taichi!''

"What's the matter Hikari?" Seeing the worry in Hikari's eyes, he noted that she would never run through the halls like that normally.

She explained.

"We have to go get Yamato!'' Taichi said.

''I know! That's where I was going now!" Hikari said. "But won't you get in trouble for missing class Taichi?"

"No, I've got a spare!" Taichi responded. They got up and ran to where Yamato had his class. They got to it and they knocked on the door.

''What do you want?'' the teacher said in a disrespectful voice. Yamato saw them. "Well?" the teacher hissed.

"We need to speak to Yamato!" Tai said.

"Sorry, he's busy. He's writing a test right now. Come back later!" The teacher began to shut the door. Taichi pushed it open again.

"No! We need to talk to him now! His brother is sick and he wants him to come down right away!" Yamato overheard them and got up to see if he heard right.

"Well, I'm sure his brother will survive without Yamato until the end of class!" And with that he began to shut the door again. Hikari reached out, grabbing the door but the teacher pushed it shut on her fingers. She drew them back quickly and screamed in pain. Tai protectively hugged Hikari.

''Hey, you did that on purpose, didn't you? Come on, you jerk. She's only eleven!" The teacher turned around to find Yamato out of his seat.

''Yamato, what are you doing up!?!"

"I overheard that the door was for me. I also heard that my brother is sick? Is that true?".

"Yes but you have a test right now. Get back to your seat or you will get a zero on your test!"

"If my brother is sick and he wanted me to go down, then I'm going down!"

"Then you get a zero on your test!"

" Whatever!" Yamato passed him and went out the door. There he found Taichi hugging Hikari who was crying hard because she was already upset enough as it was without having someone intentionally slam her fingers in a door. That was just way too much to handle.

Tai told Yamato about TK while stroking Hikari's back soothingly. They made their way back to the nurse's office.

When they got there, Yamato said quietly, "Hey buddy, I'm here now. What did you want?" TK opened his eyes.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted you to stay with me until mom gets here, OK? Just for a little while, 'cause I really don't feel good, and you always make me feel better and….. I... thought... that… some....times......"TK trailed off again. Yamato looked at all the faces in the room, not knowing what to do. He had never seen Takeru like this before and frankly it scared him. He ran his fingers through his little brother's hair.

"Is he going to be OK? He looks really sick." Yamato held his breath.

"The nurse said that he will be OK, as long as we can get the fever down and it seems to be going down a little." Amanda wet the cloth again.

Takeru curled up tighter and took some deep wheezy breaths. "Mmmm…. Patomon." It made Yamato's heart break.

"He keeps saying that. I think all he wants is to go home," Amanda said. Then something hit the ground. It was Takeru's D-3. TK knew what it was and he opened his eyes wide.

"NO! Where? Where is it? No!?!" But he was too tired to keep his eyes open. He reached out his hand and searched with it. He waved his hand around in the air like it was floating and he could just reach out and grasp it. Yamato bent down, picked it up, and placed it in his hand and said,

"There you go. Its, OK. You've got it!" It stopped Takeru's panic and he pulled it into his jacket and put it by his heart. He gave into the sleep once more. The nurse came in and said that his mom just phoned and said that she is stuck at work. Her car is blocked and she can't even move until the tow truck comes to pull the other car out of the way.

"Well I've got my car. I can drive him home," Taichi suggested. But is it safe to bring him home yet? And if it is, should we know anything that could help, other than the usual, to keep him warm and keep the fever down?

"Yes, you have to keep an eye on him. Because, as I said, the shot that I gave him has codeine in it, And that can make him hallucinate.

Probably not, but still, better safe than sorry. He might get up or something like that. So, yes, you can bring him home now but if his fever gets any worse, call an ambulance, OK? I will go call his mom and tell her, OK?"

"OK." Taichi looked down and said, "We're going home now, OK? So you can see Patamon, all right buddy?" Takeru nodded. They all helped Takeru up and out the door.

"Thank you so much!" everybody said as they walked out the office. They all followed Tai who was carrying TK in his arms. Yamato said to Hikari,

"Isn't it funny that even in the real world we still follow Taichi everywhere he goes." Yamato looked down. He was worried to death about his brother. Taichi put Takeru in the back of his car and got in. Everybody else got in as well. Amanda sat in the back with TK and put his head on her lap. Hikari also sat in the back by TK's feet. No one said anything on the way there. They didn't want Takeru to wake up. They got to his apartment and they laid him down in his bed.

"0h, my God, Takeru! What's wrong?" A little voice came from the kitchen. Patamon was watching the little TV in there. He flew in as fast as he could. He landed on Amanda's head as they explained. Takeru's eyes opened for a second and he saw Patamon on Amanda' s head.

"Hey, you're on the wrong head, Patamon." TK closed his eyes again. He tried to smile but it turned into a spell of coughing. Patamon flew up to Takeru. Patamon took TK's hand and put it over his little body and scooted up so he was under Takeru's arm. TK quietly said,

"I love you Patamon." Then his arm slid off Patamon and he fell asleep again. Patamon's eyes filled up with tears and he said,

"I love you too, Takeru." Patamon pulled the blanket up to his neck and looked at Yamato. "He will be OK, Yamato, don't worry!"

Patamon gave him a small smile. He then flew up to Yamato and landed on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Patamon, I hope you're right!" Yamato shut the door to Takeru's room and walked over to the couch and sat down.

He looked at Tai who had Hikari on his lap. And she had ice on her fingers.

"You OK, Hikari?" Yamato asked.

"I'm OK. I'm just so embarrassed that i cried like that." She took the ice off her fingers and looked at them and then put the ice back on.

"Don't be. You were having a bad enough day, bad that just did it. Its nothing to be embarrassed about." Yamato smiled at Tai "Tai has seen me do that plenty of times. Like before you joined us in the Digiworld I must have broken down at least fifty times. But Taichi was always there for me and he always brought me lightly back into reality." Yamato giggled.

"Yeah, by smoking you in the face!" The two boys giggled together as memories filled their heads. Amanda came into the room with her

Patamon. The two Patamons had become very close, too. And since TK's mom knew about the Digimon already, Amanda didn't worry about leaving him there so the two could visit. She always called him Pata. Pata had been sleeping in TK's mom's room and didn't notice any of what was going on. He was sitting on her head (I think it's a Patamon thing). She had already clued him in on everything.

He flew up to TK's room and turned the doorknob. He was going to check on him. When he did, he looked into the room and saw nobody.

"This is the room you put him in right?"

"Yeah! What are you talking about, Pata?" Yamato said with a little worry in his voice.

"Well then, we have a problem!" the little Digimon said. "He's not in here!"

"WHAT!" Tai and Yamato said at the same time.

"I mean, he's not here!" The group got up fast and ran to the room that TK was supposed to be in. When they got there, they found an empty bed.

"What the..." Amanda said.

"0h, my God, everyone, look! The Digiport! It's open! He went to the Digiworld! That stuff must have made him delirious!" Everybody looked at Takeru's personal computer and sure enough, there was the Digiport, open.

"HE WILL BE KILLED!" TK's Patamon said. "What do we do!?!"

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? WILL THEY FIND TK BEFORE ITS TOO LATE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

WHICH WILL BE COMING SOON.

PLEASE REVIEW OUR STORY. THIS IS ARE FIRST STORY AND WE WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!

BY DRACO AND AMETHYST SWEETIE

(LAURA AND SARA)


End file.
